Those Who Storm the Gates of Hell: Team Urufu vs Team Omega Part II
The White Rose and the Four Dragons Ardiente watched the Bankai, smirking, a new form? Persistant and pesky Shinigami. "Cegador Ruptura!" 'a blinding light encased the field, enveloping it in heat and light particles, rushing forward, her own vision unaffected, Ardiente raised her sword in hand to slice across Saya's back and leg, using blinding speed from her ''Sonido and her strength to close the distance, and break down her foe. Yet Saya was not standing in that place anymore. She was in the center of the arena with 4 roses surrounding her: one crimson, another violet, another teal, and another ashen. She now had rose that covered her head and blond hair tied in a pony tail instead of her raven colored hair, yet it seemed to resonate with a great power. She smirked and said, "Well, this is new." Looking to her, she sighed, watching the roses, she began to throw several Bala in rapid succession, filling them with light to cause them to explode, and then burst into flames upon impact. A total of 30 sent, at the roses, and at Saya. Saya whipped all the blasts away and said, "Have some patience. I haven't even said the name of my Bankai yet." She looked at the roses, and said, "How 'bout, '''Kuroitoge no Jigoku Shōbi." As she said that, the four roses began to rise, and transform. "The Black Thorn of the Hell Rose is the name of this girl's Bankai!" chimed Koyuki. "And now the Roses are rising! What does this hold for Ardiente?" The roses then transformed into 4 dragons that corresponded to their colors. They each roared, sending shockwaves toward Ardiente. Opening several Garganta portals above the rose dragons and Saya, balls of light dropped, each size about the width of a head, falling at high-speed, each perparing to explode into a fiery and burning display upon any below. Smirking, she funneled more and more onto her bombardment of light, perparing to shatter her opponent's newly found Bankai. Saya then looked to the red dragon and said, "Kurenai! Now!" The red dragon flapped its wings, sending seeds flying from it. The seeds smashed into the ground and immediatly took root. Within milliseconds of being planted, a massive crown of thorns appeared above Saya and the other 4 dragons. The blasts of light barely made through the top, and even if they did, the dragons took no damage, as they were protecting Saya. As this was happening, bright ruby red roses began to blossom on the thorns. They were absolutely brilliant in every way imaginable. Saya sighed and said to her dragons, "Thank you." "We are glad to be of service to you, Lady Saya," said Kurenai, the Red Dragon. "We will not let this upstart hurt you!" chimed Murasaki, the Violet Dragon. "Who does she think she is, blastin' her light like she was some friggin pixie?" snapped Kogamo, the Teal Dragon. Haīro didn't speak, but she growled in the general direction of Ardiente. Saya smiled, "Thank you for helping me." "Oh, Dragons? I'm shaking in my boots." Ardiente pulled her arm backward, light gathering in her hand from the area, particles sent off from her body to further enhance the spears size, burning powers, and explosive capability. Watching as the spear reached several feet, barbed at the end, blinding in it's sight, Ardiente threw the large deadly spear, capable of piercing through spiritual energy, and burning whatever it made contact with. "Tch." The ashen dragon, Haīro breathed its gray flames at the light blast, engulfing the blast and reducing the energy to almost nothing. The blast fell harmlessly next to Saya. She smirked and said, "Let's see what else this new release has given me." She cracked her whip at the ground, and made a clean crevasse right next to her, like a hot blade cutting butter. She laughed a little and said, "Oh, this is gonna be awesome." She then looked at Ardiente and said, "Anything else, girl?" "Maybe." "You can't escape light, not even in total darkness, it's always there." "And it's sad to say, that if I can still see you; it means your surronded by light." '"Brilliante Bombardeo." '''Light began to float and concentrate itself, forming around Saya's body, the light was hot to the touch; and would blind her foe; resulting in a handicap as well as dealing considerable damage, Saya would faint from the heat. Smirking, Ardiente waited for a cure to how to remove light; an easy answer; there was none. Saya closed her eyes as rose petals began to fall from above. They were the petals from the roses on the thorns. They then moved as a wave and sped toward the light around Saya, detonating immediatly. "BLINDINGLY AWESOME!" chirped Koyuki. "Those petals from the roses on the thorns detonated when in contact with the light! What happened to Saya?" Saya stood with some scrapes and burns on her. She spat out some blood and said, "That hurt." She looked to Kogamo, who leaned down to Saya's level. Kogamo then opened her mouth to show a green liquid in her maw. Saya cupped some of the liquid and drank it. "Did she just drink dragon spit?" asked Sayuri. "No," responded Hikaru. "That was aloe." "Huh?" As Saya drank the aloe, her wounds began to heal right before her opponents eye's. She wiped her mouth and said, "Is it my turn to attack?" "Nah, rule one; never give the opponent time to breath, which means stay on the offensive." "Cero!" Her sword pointed at Saya, spiritual pressure crushing the earth around her; further gathering light to enhance the capabilities. A large blast of energy hurled infront of her; encasing all that she could see; the pressure would be enough to destroy the dragons, or distract them. They had a choice; protect themselves and let Saya be defeated. Or take the hits, and Saya loses her newly found Bankai. Either way; Ardiente was going to crush one or the other in her monsterous power. Saya closed her eyes, which wasn't visible because of the rose visor that she wore. She looked at her dragons and said, "I will be alright." They nodded and moved out of the blasts way. Saya then took the blast head on. She fell to the ground and her clothing changed back to normal. Kuroitoge changed back to its sealed form. Koyuki looked at Saya and said, "She looks unconcious, but I'll start the count! One!" "Two!" "Three!" "Four!" Saya looked up at the ceiling above her. The thorns had faded away, leaving the rips and impacts of all the different attacks. She smiled and said, "I guess I wasn't strong enough." "Five!" "''I promise to marry you." Saya looked to where Hikaru stood. She smiled and said, "Even if I lost, you'd still follow through with it, wouldn't you?" Hikaru nodded. "Six!" Saya sat up and used Kuroitoge to get to her feet. "Whoa! Again, Saya comes to her feet?" exclaimed a bewildered Koyuki. "This girl can take some damage!" She smiled and said, "This was one match that I will never forget." She drew her sword again and said, "Too bad I can't lose peacefully." She spat some blood on the ground and said, "This is the final attack I can give. After this, I'm done." She closed her eyes and said, "Trap All in a Rapture of Flowering Divinity once more, Kuroitoge." Her sword transformed into its black whip form. Saya smiled and said, "Ready?" "Your on the last straw girlie, your precious Shikai and Bankai are unperfected; you lack tact; and you lack training." Rushing forward to Saya with her shield and sword, light energy on both, giving defense and offense a deadlier edge. The light from the sword hissing as it crossed forward, perparing to disarm her weapon. Her shield brought from the side; perparing to block any desperate attack. Saya still wore her smile on her face. Whatever happens, I won't lose. She then began to twirl her whip toward Ardiente. As she did, it began to shine a bright white color. The light seemed to shed as she continued to twirl her whip, sending a storm of white rose petals toward Ardiente. Watching the blast of white rose petals, she vanished, reappearing behind the girl. Ardiente pulled her hands upward, firing a series of Bala towards her foe with the whip. Saya smirked, "Gotcha." She dropped down and swung her whip at Ardiente. It was still coated white. "Shiro Kaben Arashi!" She struck Ardiente with her whip, instantly detonating on contact. Koyuki jumped up and said, "INSANE! Saya coated her whip in the petals causing a devastating detonation to Ardiente! What is the result?" Ardiente stood there defiant, and still very concious. Her breath heaving, she let out a growl, her armor was torn from off of her, melted and shreded from her flesh. All from her shoulder down to her waist was gone, small tethers of steel covering her breasts, thankfully. Sword being raised, "N-nice try." "I won't die to a Shinigami." Her voice echoed. "I don't want to kill you. I never had any killing intent in any of those attacks." She looked to see that her sword was back to normal. She then looked at Ardiente and said, "I came to this tournament for enjoyment. I want to leave without any bitterness present." Saya coughed, spitting up some blood. She then limped over to Ardiente and asked, "Why do you keep these hateful attacks at us Soul Reapers? We're not all the same. Not all of us are corrupt and only seek the destruction of what our leaders deem dangerous." She put her hand on Ardiente's shoulder. "Whatever the Soul Reapers did to you doesn't concern my company. Our Captain has refused any orders that involve killing others. Ever since Hikaru became a Captain, there hasn't been anyone who has defied the Soul Society who has died at the hands of a 7th Division member. We are no murderers." Saya looked deep into Ardiente's eyes. "You're a great fighter, and I had a great time fighting you." Saya then composed herself and sheathed her sword. "I don't think either one of us can continue." She then made her way back to her team. Koyuki looked at both Saya and Ardiente and said, "So, who won?" Slowly; she tried to translate the words; offering a smile, she leaned over to Saya, but her stepping faltered, she was too weak, grasping Saya's arm as she fell, both were weak... dust cluttered around lightly. Saya smiled as she bent down to pick Ardiente up. She gave a light hug to her, then said, "We're both out." She then closed her eyes as she fell back. I'm Just Looking for the Diamond in the Black Coal Hikaru caught Saya as she fainted and said, "Well done, my love." Even as she was unconcious, Saya smiled and drew closer to Hikaru. Mizu appeared next to Hikaru and said, "You're gonna fight now?" "We've all seen both of you fight," said Hikaru as he gazed upon Saya. He then saw that Ardiente was over by her team. He looked over to Sadow and said, "Should we give these people a show?" Sadow smirked as his bangs covered his eyes "Sure thing. I'm always up to please a crowd." Koyuki blinked, "It would seem that the fight between Saya and Ardiente has ended in a draw! Now the fight of the Team Leaders is upon us!" She pointed over to Hikaru, "From Team Urufu, the Captain of the 7th Division, Hikaru Kurosaki!" "GO THE HELL HOME!!" "GET HIM OUT OF HERE!!" "STUPID RUST HEAD!" The demons were screeching for Hikaru to leave. Hikaru sighed and said, "This is quite enough." He drew his sword and swung it in the direction of the greatest concentration of jeering. The grandstands behind Hikaru became soaked in the black cherry-colored blood of demons. Koyuki shivered at this sight, "I don't think I'll be among the few who dare to jeer Hikaru." She then pointed to Team Omega. "From Team Omega, the dreaded Hell Hunter, Sadow Yatsumaru!" "KILL HIKARU!" "SPILL HIS BLOOD!" More demons joined in jeering Hikaru. He sighed and said, "I really am hated here." Fukienzeru grimaced at the sight of Hikaru killing her subjects but decided they were too miniscule to bother with. Sadow chuckled "Nevermind them. But that is a nice Haori, Captain. Is that silk? It must've been expensive." Hikaru smiled and said, "White just isn't the color I wear for a top. To me, it symbolizes relaxing and tranquility. Shades of red are more suitable, as life is a neverending battle, thus blood is spilt upon any side that is formed." He looked uo at Sadow, "I don't have anything that is really of value in materialistic terms, so yes, this cloak is made of silk. Saya gave it to me after my old purple one was ravaged." He nodded in understanding "I see. One more question, if you don't mind." "Shoot." Sadow smirked "Are there ones made for men?" He then chuckled to himself at the cunningly placed remark. Hikaru blankly stared and unfastened his cloth belt. He then took off his red haori, and his white one as well. He was wearing a t-shirt with a cross that transcended the entired back of the shirt. He tossed his white haori with the 7th division symbol on it to Saya, and put the red haori back on. He then took off the lower part of his haori to show that he wore navy blue jeans. He then unhooked some buttons in the inside of his red haori, and it folded down into something similar to a trenchcoat. His sleeves then extended and seemed to tighten closer to his arm, but they gave enough movement for the use of a sword. He then said, "What was that about women's clothing?" "Tch... Way to ruin a joke." Sadow folded his arms, Boseki adding "Quit underestimating him, Sadow! This guy is a freakin' Captain!" Nekan remarked "Don't worry your airhead about Sadow-kun. He can handle anything this 'Captain' can dish out!" Hikaru raised his eyebrows, "Wait, Sadow? Sadow Yatsumaru?" He scratched his chin and said, "Why does that sound familiar?"